Colorfull Of Love (Red Night) REMAKE
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: [EPILOG] Gadis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit. / Kyumin. GS. [END]
1. Prolog

**Colorful Of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Cerita ini murni milik santhy agatha dana saya hanya mengganti tokoh dengan idola saya.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Other's Cast**

 **.**

Enjoy!

 **::**

 **::**

 **Colorful of love** adalah seri bertema romantis dengan kisah percintaan empat tokoh gadis yang memiliki kisah berbeda-beda.

Kim Ryeowook - [ Brown Afternoon } "Perjanjian Hati"

Gadis penyuka cokelat, guru taman kanak-kanak yang penyabar, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerjanya di sore hari untuk memesan secangkir cokelat yang nikmat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Kim Kibum - [ Grey Morning ] "Sweet Enemy"

Gadis sederhana, anak kuliahan berotak cemerlang, yang tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati oreo milkshake sebagai menu sarapannya. Minuman itu membuatnya bersemangat, untuk melalui harinya yang berat di kampusnya.

Lee Sungmin - [ Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello"

Gadis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.

Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Dayligt ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"

Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada.

 **Prolog**

 **::**

 **::**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Jungmo, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua.

Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Sungmin, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

 _Teganya Jungmo!_ Tak henti-hentinya Sungmin meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Sungmin angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Jungmo dan mengatakan bahwa Jungmo telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Sungmin pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Jungmo tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Jungmo tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Sungmin mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Jungmo, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Sungmin dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Seulgi namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Sungmin, seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Jungmo dan seulgi, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Seulgi juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Jungmo.

Bahkan Jungmo tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Sungmin.

Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Sungmin, Seulgi dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Jungmo. Dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Jungmo.

Hati Sungmiin seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Jungmo berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Jungmo telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Sungmin tentang lelaki yang baik.

Sungmin selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, dua puluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Jungmo mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jungmon pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Sungmin mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat ibunya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya.

Jungmo saat itu menerima penjelasan Sungmin dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Jungmo – dan semua laki-laki lainnya – hancur seketika itu juga. Jungmo telah tidur dengan seulgi, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa memaafkan Jungmo?

Malam itu Sungmin bertemu dengan Jungmo, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Jungmo tampak sangat marah, kepada seulgi, bukan kepada Sungmin.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?", tanya Jungmo waktu itu. Sungmin menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Jungmo tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon.

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Sungmin. Sejak siang tadi seulgi menemuinya, Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Jungmo yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Sungmin tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Jungmo memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku… aku mengaku salah, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan seulgi dibelakangmu. Tetapi seulgi… dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Jungmo terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Jungmo mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Sungmin geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidak sengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Jungmo frustrasi.

"Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu? ...aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Jungmo." Sungmin menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Sungmin mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Jungmon".

Dengan kasar Sungmin melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Jungmo di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMA, delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jungmo.

"Selamat tinggal Jungmo."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Jungmo masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Sungmin menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orangtua Jungmo agar dia mau memaafkan Jungmo.

Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Sungmin menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Sungmin mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Sungmin seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Sungmin memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Sungmin sudah bertekad, _persetan dengan semua laki-laki_. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Sungmin bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Nb : Hai.. hai.. ini saya bawaan cerita novel milik santhy agatha yang saya remake menjadi Kyumin.. ini baru prolog, dan jika responnya banyak chap 1 akan di publish dngan cepat mungkin 1 atau 2 hari.**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

" _Ucapan 'Halo' di saat pertama kali bertemu mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi ucapan 'aku cinta padamu' di saat berikutnya."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Apartemennya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur. Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya. Victoria, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Sungmin memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Victoria.

Selain sebagai editornya, victoria adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Sungmin menceritakan pengkhianatan Jungmo dan rasa sakitnya, victoria mengusulkan agar Sungmin pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Jungmo pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Sungmin mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Jungmo dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Sungmin tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Sungmin mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama victoria tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Victoria berkata.

"Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Sungmin lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Sungmin tersenyum

"Karena sudah mendekati _deadline_ dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Sungmin. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." victoria tergelak.

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat, aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran oke. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Terima kasih vic." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Sungmin meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Sungmin begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Sungmin langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur merah akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Sungmin menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidur... Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda? Dengan malu Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu, tergoda.

Dia bukan peminum, meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne_ atau _coctail_ manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Jungmo, Sungmin tidak bisa tidur, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar, dan diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Dia butuh tidur, kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

"Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Sungmin pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi. Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Sungmin membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai.

Sungmin dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh. Ingatan akan Jungmo menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun.

Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Jungmo kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Sungmni mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Aku pemilik cafe ini, namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu.

"Halo juga..." Sungmin masih bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku Lee Sungmin." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sungmin masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah, dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Jungmo menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan steak pesanannya.

Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakkan di depannya,

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah. "Anda tahu, daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Sungmin menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Sungmin untuk menyesap anggur itu, disesapnya anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa pekat alkhohol yang pas, tidak berlebih. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Dan Sungmin sungguh-sungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Sungmin bercerita kepada Victoria sahabatnya. "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Victoria mencomot roti bakar di piring Sungmin, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Sungmin. Victoria berkunjung untuk membantu Sungmin merapikan tempat barunya.

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Sani merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Victoria tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?"

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Jungmo." Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Sungmin akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih. "Semua lelaki sama, Vic. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Sungmin. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Victoria menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah."

Tatapan mata Sungmin lalu berubah serius. "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, Victoria. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Sungmin meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Jungmo sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin.

Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

Tetapi malam itu Sungmin tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, hanya di seberang kompleks apartemennya...

Tanpa terasa Sungmin sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?" Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Sungmin duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Sungmin di mejanya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Sungmin sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Sungmin tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa.

"Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Shindong"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu. "Terima kasih, Shindong" Gumamnya lembut.

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Sungmin masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman. Dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

 _Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?_

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Jungmo..._

Sungmin meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Sungmin mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Jungmo di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Jungmo tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Sungmin mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Jungmo?" gumamnya kesal.

"Sungmin, akhirnya." Suara Jungmo terdengar lega di seberang sana.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Astaga Sungmin. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?" Kenapa pula Jungmo harus bertanya? Tentu saja Sungmin melakukannya karena Jungmo. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Sungmin bergumam. "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Sungmin... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Kyuhyun terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didesain satu arah. Di mana Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk. Ia menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Shindonglah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya. Ketika berucap " _halo"_ dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. _Sungmin.._. Kyuhyun mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung. . .**

 **Nb : Ada yang nanya megenai cerita ini... ceita ini menceritakan satu couple saja, tetapi setiap cerita yang termasuk "Colorfull of Love" memiliki cerita yang saling berkaitan.**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

" _Ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam percintaan yang bisa dimaafkan, tetapi pengkhianatan tidak termasuk salah satu di antaranya."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah mamanya.

"Sungmin?" ibunya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, "Eomma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa eomma?" Dahi Sungmin mengeryit dan langsung waspada. Ibunya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jungmo." Suara sang ibu setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada eomma untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"Eomma tidak memberitahukan kepadanya kan?" Sungmin langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Jungmo mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Sang ibu menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau eomma tidak mau mengatakan di mana dirimu, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Sungmin mengernyit kesal. Kalau Jungmo menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Jungmo akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sungmin hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Jungmo sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu di mana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Jungmo nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin?" suara ibunya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Sungmin tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari shindong, Sungmin adalah seorang penulis novel _romance_. Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Sungmin seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Sungmin. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Sungmin akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Shindong yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Kyuhyun. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Kyuhyun mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Shindong adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Kyuhyun meninggal dan dia mewarisinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Shindonglah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun.

Karena itulah Kyuhyun menghadiahi Shindong cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Shindong bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Kyuhyun mengizinkan Shindong menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Shindong meletakkan kopi panas untuk kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh shindong. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" shindong mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini." Seperti halnya shindong, kyuhyun mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya. "Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan shindong, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." shindong tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun." Shindong berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan seohyun."

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika nama Seohyun disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Seohyun, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Kyuhyun?" Suara lembut Seohyun menggugah Kyuyun dari lamunannya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sayang?"

Seohyun menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Ah..iya... mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seohyun, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat perempuan bernama Sungmin itu selalu datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Cafe, mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Seohyun lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Seohyun selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan kyuhyun dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun cari?

Ditatapnya Seohyun dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik seohyun mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak kyuhyun, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab seohyun tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut seohyun dengan lembut, "Terimakasih seohyun, sampai ketemu lagi besok ehhm."

Seohyun mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Kyuhyun menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah seohyun, kyuhyun merenung. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun melabuhkan cintanya kepada seohyun, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Seohyun yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama yonghwa, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan seohyun yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh kyuhyun. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi kyuhyun, ketika seohyun datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja kyuhyun marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika seohyun mengakui semuanya kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang marah menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat seohyun keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan yonghwa, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa seohyun akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, seohyun menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan seohyun kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan seohyun. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau seohyun sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggungjawab. Dan pagi itu pula ketika seohyun tersadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, kyuhyun memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi seohyun selamanya. Dia memaafkan kesalahan seohyun dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Seohyun mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai seohyun sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa seohyun telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan seohyun hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Kyuhyun yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

 _Sampai kemudian dia melihat sungmin, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya._

Shindong memang benar, kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak kyuhyun ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe _._ Pada akhirnya kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. _Dia ingin melihat Sungmin._

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Sungmin. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak kyuhyun ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat.

"Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk."

Sungmin langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat kyuhyun berdiri di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kata shindong anggur ini bisa membantu, tetapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasehat shindong, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Sungmin mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanpa sadar kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Sungmin memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

' _Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_

Sani mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Sungmin penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tajam, membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending_ bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Sungmin langsung melayang kepada Jungmo dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Sungmin dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah." kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka dua puluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Bahkan shindong pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Guixian berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Kyuhyun dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Guixian. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Guixian. Guixian terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa iri kepada Guixian karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Dan karena Guixian tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_ , pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Guixian tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen kyuhyun dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Guixian merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Kyuhyun meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Guixian ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Guixian memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit.

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Guixian memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Guixian." Kyuhyun bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Guixian malahan tertawa, "Dan kau pun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Kyuhyun." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Seohyun."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Seohyun.

Guixian adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika kyuhyun melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan seohyun. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan seohyun dan menganggap kyuhyun bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap seohyun. Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami seohyun seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Guixian terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada seohyun, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang seohyun. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Guixian tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hyung."

 _Apakah sejelas itu?_

Kyuhyun berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

'Tidak." guixian langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar kyuhyun. "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu dengan pelat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Jungmo...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Hai Sungmin." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Sungmin hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jungmo mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin."

 _Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?_

Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Jungmo. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Sungmin marah, ketika Jungmo dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Jungmo tidak bergeming, dia semakin sengaja menghalangi Sungmin lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Sungmin, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Jungmo dan biarkan aku lewat."

Sungmin berusaha mencari jalan melewati Jungmo, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Jungmo dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" Gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Jungmo.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Jungmo sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sungmin, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Jungmo mulai emosi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sungmin malu, sungguh-sungguh malu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jungmo di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jungmo. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Sungmin dan Jungmo menoleh bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

" _Mencintai berarti belajar mengalahkan ketakutan untuk tersakiti di kemudian hari."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Sungmin mengernyit melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana. Itu pria pemilik cafe itu, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Jungmo. Pegangan Jungmo di tangannya melemah, membuat Sungmin bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Sungmin." Jungmo masih berusaha mengikuti Sungmin, tetapi dengan cepat Sungmin melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung kyuhyun yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula kyuhyun langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Sungmin tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda."

Mata Jungmo memancar marah menatap ke arah kyuhyun, "Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi sungmin adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Sungmin menyela dari punggung kyuhyun, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Jungmo. "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Jungmo bisa berbuat apa-apa, kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Sungmin melirik gelisah ke arah kyuhyun, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan kyuhyun melajutkan mobilnya. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Jungmo masih belum terima." Sungmin menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

'Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?' Sungmin membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh kyuhyun. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun kyuhyun tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik angkutan umum satu arah ke sana." Sungmin berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik angkot ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Jungmo yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan kyuhyun seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya.' _Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Sungmin terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Sungmin membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

'Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Jungmo." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama Sungmin." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu kyuhyun memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Sungmin.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

 _Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu._

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Kyuhyun, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Sungmin berusaha melupakan kyuhyun, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jungmo sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru. Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada kyuhyun.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Malam itu Sungmin berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Cafe. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Jungmo ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas.

 _Mungkin Jungmo telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Sungmin lalu memasuki pintu cafe itu. Seperti biasa, shindong yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi Nona Sungmin?" sapanya ramah. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Satu saja shindong." dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia nyata.

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Maaf." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Tetapi meskipun begitu Sungmin tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan kyuhyun, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara kyuhyun berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang, Sungmin ingat ketika bertemu kyuhyun di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Guixian menatap Sungmin yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah kyuhyun." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Guixian Cho, saudara kembar Kyuhyun."

' _Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip_ ' batin Sungmin masih kaget. Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Guixian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Kyuhyun?" Guixian menatap Sungmin dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Kyuhyun bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu kyuhyun pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Guixian menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih mengamati kepergian Guixian dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Shindong mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Guixian." Gumamnya, mendahului Sungmin melangkah ke meja Sungmin yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Sungmin di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Tuan kyuhyun, tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Sungmin menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat kyuhyun meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Seohyun tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk kyuhyun. Ya. Seohyun khusus memasak untuk kyuhyun malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang kyuhyun mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya lezat." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Kyuhyun mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga nikmat."

Seohyun terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang kyuhyun, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." kyuhyun mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Seohyun tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Kyuhyun langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika seohyun menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Seohyun tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya seohyun memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Eomma dan appa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci." Mata seohyun berkaca-kaca ketika menatap kyuhyun. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika mobil kyuhyun berlalu, seohyun menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama kyuhyun semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Seohyun tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat kyuhyun semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan seohyun sangat takut kehilangan kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona seohyun mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya melihat ke arah teras, ke arahnya.

Seohyun tersenyum, "Tidak usah bi, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri." Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika kyuhyun sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga kyuhyun menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, berharap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Sungmin di dalam sana.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Kyuhyun membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Sungmin tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Shindong yang melihat kyuhyun datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Nona Sungmin tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Shindong terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Sungmin tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Guixian."

"Sungmin berkenalan dengan Guixian? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan guixian tadi pulang tepat pada saat Nona sungmin datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Guixian memperhatikan Sungmin, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Guixian yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Keenan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi, shindong, apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Guixian bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Kalau Guixian tertarik pada perempuan, maka Kyuhyun akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Seohyun, Seohyun dulu tergila-gila kepada Guixian, tetapi karena Guixian tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Seohyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

' _Apakah Guixian merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakanolehnya ketika melihat Sungmin?'_ Batin kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu shindong mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi kyuhyun, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Guixian bertemu dengan Nona Sungmin? Tuan guixian bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Sungmin di dalam, tahan guixian dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." kyuhyun bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, shindong."

Shindong mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nona seohyun?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Hai"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan kyuhyun sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartemennya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya.

 _Benarkah?_ Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Kyuhyun langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya?"

Sungmin tercenung, " _kenapa kyuhyun ingin tahu?_ ' Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Sungmin terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Jungmo, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Kyuhyun langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan seohyun kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Sungmin. Dan merasa Sungmin lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam kyuhyun kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Jungmo mencekal lengan Sungmin dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Sungmin tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" Gumam kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Seohyun? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan seohyun di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" kyuhyun menatap penampilan Sungmin yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Sungmin mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun menunggunya di sini, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Sungmin berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Sungmin yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Sungmin mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', dan bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Jungmo itu?" kyuhyun menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya dikantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Sungmin. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Jungmo. _Well_ , setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Sungmin sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Sungmin. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Jungmo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" shindong yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja kyuhyun di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata kyuhyun bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya shindong satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap kyuhyun yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya shindong pula lah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan kyuhyun. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati kyuhyun, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya. Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang seohyun begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa, kyuhyun? Untuk memiliki Sungmin? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin selama masih ada seohyun?"

 _Ah iya. seohyun._

Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada seohyun. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan seohyun yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Sungmin.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam kyuhyn sekenanya.

Shindong langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan seohyun hampir delapan bulan lagi, kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu." Dan kyuhyun harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Shindong sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan kyuhyun. Baginya kyuhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat kyuhyun memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan seohyun waktu itupun shindong sudah tidak setuju. kyuhyn hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Shindong takut kalau pada akhirnya kyuhyun bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada seohyun?

 _Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi._

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin menoleh ke arah victoria yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Victoria mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Kesha tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." victoria menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Sungmin mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Victoria tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Sungmin, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Victoria menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu, dia setengah menggandeng Sungmin ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "ayo." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Sungmin mengikuti victoria yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Sungmin mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Guixian yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

" _Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang berlalu pergi."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

"Guixian?"

"Ya ini aku." Guixian terkekeh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi victoria sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Sungmin.

Guixian tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di baazar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Sungmin masih menatap ke arah kepergian victoria. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada guixian kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" guixian tertawa. 'Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan kyuhyun'. Gumam Sungmin dalam hati, "Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Sungmin!" itu teriakan victoria, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Sungmin. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah menepi bersama guixian di dekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya victoria berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "hah. ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." Lalu victoria tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Sungmin, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Guixian tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Guixian, aku kenalan Sungmin." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Victoria membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada guixian.

Guixian hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Sungmin, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Sungmin dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Victoria bahkan terpaku sampai Guixian menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku di mana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Victoria kepada Guixian, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" victoria terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Sungmin, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru beberapa waktu disni, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Sungmin tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja, aku lelah."

Untunglah Kali ini victoria tidak menolak.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu." Guixian baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Kyuhyun menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Keenan menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'.

Dan benar saja, Guixian langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu." Guixian mengangkat bahu ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, "Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Guixian berubah penuh arti, "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" kyuhyun menyela dengan ketus, membuat Guixian terkekeh.

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu, kepada Sungmin." Guixian menatap kyuhyun dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata kyuhyun, membakarnya, "Jangan guixian."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan _'dia pilih kamu atau aku?',_ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Guixian setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju guixian dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, guixian dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Sungmin, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Guixian membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh kyuhyun di tembok, dia menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Apa kau lupa kyuhyun? Kau sudah punya seohyun."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Sungmin." Sahut kyuhyun keras.

Hal itu membuat guixian tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah kyuhyun.

"Tidak menghalangimu katamu?" Guixian melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Sungmin." Guixian menatap Kyuhyun dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Guixian. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Guixian melirik waspada ke arah Kyuhyun, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Sungmin layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Guixian melangkah keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Guixian menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap kepergian Guixian. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

 _Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja..._

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Malam itu Sungmin pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah victoria dan mereka lupa waktu. Kesha menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Sungmin memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Sungmin melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. _Apa kabarnya kyuhyun?_ Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Jungmo ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" Nada suara Jungmo meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Jungmo melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Sungmin langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Jungmo sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Sungmin tahu bahwa Jungmo sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Sungmin berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang rokok dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Sungmin tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Sungmin melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik _slow_ yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong sungmin kalau Jungmo lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Jungmo." Tanya Sungmin hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?' Jungmo tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Jungmo tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. _Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya?_ Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Jungmo. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Sungmin terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Jungmo, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Jungmo terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Sungmin ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Sungmin meronta, semakin kuat Jungmo mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Jungmo, kau menyakitiku!" Sungmin mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jungmo tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Jungmo itu lalu mendorong Jungmo dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Sungmin langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Sungmin tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menyukuri kehadiran kyuhyun di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Jungmo rupanya mengenali kyuhyun dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Jungmo bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." kyuhyun bergumam tenang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari pada Jungmo. Dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Jungmo akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Sungmin lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Jungmo membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang kyuhyun. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata kyuhyun. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Sungmin, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Jungmo melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memastikan Jungmo memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Sungmin hati-hati. Sungmin tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap kyuhyun tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga kyuhyun harus menopangnya, Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Sungmin memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Sungmin menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal kyuhyun dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terima kasih.." Sungmin bersandar pada pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Sungmin hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika kyuhyun menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terima kasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Sungmin mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Sungmin tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Sungmin hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Jungmo kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, kyuhyun meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Sungmin bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungmo. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada kyuhyun, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Sungmin sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Sungmin dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut.

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh sungmin menyerahkan tasnya, kyuhyun mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari sungmin, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

" _Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu. Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu_ _."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Pagi harinya Sungmin masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Sungmin mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi _. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?_

Dengan susah payah Sungmin turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenannya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Nona Sungmin, ada tamu untuk anda."

Sungmin langsung waspada, apakah Jungmo masih belum menyerah juga?.

"Siapa?"

"Tuan kyuhyun meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Sungmin langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa kyuhyun datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Nona Sungmin?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan beliau naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Sungmin melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui kyuhyun dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Sungmin membuka pintu itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun menyapa dengan lembut.

Sungmin sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Kyuhyun menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk."

Saat itulah Sungmin sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap kyuhyun. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi kyuhyun untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Sungmin.

"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Sungmin adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Sungmin yang merasa canggung di sini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta shindong untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." kyuhyun meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Sungmin berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sini, cicipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya, bisakah kau ambilkan piring untuk ku?."

Sungmin ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping kyuhyun. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Sungmin hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Sungmin.

"Cicipilah." kyuhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Sungmin dan kemudian merasa geli. Sungmin menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Sungmin menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa kyuhyun mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat kyuhyun terkekeh.

"apakah enak?"

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Sungmin ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Kyuhyun tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Kyuhyun tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Guixian... kau sudah bertemu dengan Guixian?" kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Sungmin mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin ketika membicarakan tentang Guixian. Dia lalu melanjutkan.

"Guixian tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Sungmin mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Sungmin mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Sungmin tetap berpikir begitu. Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat Sungmin menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas kyuhyun berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Sungmin tampak termangu, lalu menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Apakah dia bahagia?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Seohyun. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." kyuhyun tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Sngmin, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Guixian memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Kyuhyun tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Sungmin merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Sungmin.

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Sungmin bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggung jawab untuk melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Sungmin dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratmu."

"Menjadi hasratku?"

"Menulis." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Sungmin tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Jungmo?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Sungmin untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Sungmin terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Sungmin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Sungmin akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa pun itu. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Kyuhyun seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Sungmin melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Sungmin tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Jungmo sekalipun.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Dengan dingin Kyuhyun mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah _report_ lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Sungmin tentang kehidupan Sungmin dan juga Jungmo. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu. Kyuhyun berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Sungmin, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Kyuhyun memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Guixian dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengambil berkas tentang Jungmo, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Jungmo bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi _GM_ kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Kyuhyun memberi perintah, _GM_ itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh mendiang ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika _GM_ itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu _urgent_ nya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang _GM_.

"Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun menunggu sampai _GM_ itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

 _GM_ itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Jungmo di mejanya.

"Orang ini ..." kyuhyun menunjukkan foto Jungmo yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

 _GM_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Jungmo, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," _GM_ itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Azka dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

 _GM_ itu mengernyit. Jungmo melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa kyuhyun adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Jungmo.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan kyuhyun yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau di sekitar sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini." Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

 _GM_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Jungmo, Kyuhyun rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Jungmo menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Sungmin.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat nama ibunya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam ibunya bahkan sebelum Sungmin mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Jungmo." Ibunya menyebutkan nama Jungmo dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang ibu menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Sungmin. Ibu memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Sungmin mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Jungmo lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Jungmo sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Jungmo tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Malam itu Sungmin menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Sungmin tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hannya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Sungmin berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung. . .**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

" _Janji yang tidak sepenuh hati diucapkan, sebaiknya langsung dibatalkan."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Seohyun menunggu dengan cemas, Kyuhyun memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Paris, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Kyuhyun. Seohyun duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil warna merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Seohyun terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Seohyun sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Seohyun tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Kyuhyun kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Kyuhyun hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Seohyun rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Kyuhyun di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Kyuhyun, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Sungmin, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Sungmin. Dialah yang membuat Sungmin menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak. Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Sungmin, Kyhyun hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Seohyun yang baru pulang dari Paris. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip oleh karena puluhan pesan dari Seohyun.

Kursi roda Seohyun muncul di pintu dan perempuan itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Seohyun cemas, memeluk Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Kyuhyun datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika Sungmin memasuki cafe itu kembali, pandangannya langsung memutar ke sekeliling, bahkan Shindong yang biasanya menyapanya dengan ramah tidak ada. Kemana pelayan setengah baya yang sangat ramah itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana. Sungmin melangkah gontai ketika melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasanya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan memberikan menunya.

"Di mana Shindong?' Sungmin bertanya sambil lalu kepada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu melirik ke atas lantai dua, "Tuan Shindong sedang tidak enak badan. Beliau beristirahat di kamar atas. Tetapi beliau bilang akan turun sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu melirik jam tanganya.

"Tuan?" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar mengenai cara pelayan itu memanggil Shindong, bukankah mereka sama-sama pelayan? Tetapi kenapa cara pelayan itu memanggil hindong dengan kata 'tuan' dan 'beliau' tampak begitu hormat.

Pelayan itu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Anda tidak tahu? Tuan Shindong bukanlah pelayan di cafe ini, setidaknya bukan itu jabatannya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab cafe ini, Tuan Kyuhyun memberikan cafe ini kepadanya, sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Kyuhyun. Tetapi beliau memilih berperan sebagai pelayan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sungmin masih mengerutkan keningnya, pelayan itu bilang kalau Kyuhyun memberikan cafe ini kepada Shindong?.

Selama ini Sungmin berpikir bahwa cafe ini adalah warisan paling besar dari ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri bilang bahwa dia mengelola cafe ini dan lain-lain yang Sungmin kira adalah bisnis sampingan yang tidak sebesar cafe ini.

Tetapi pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memberikan cafe ini kepada Shindong seolah itu sesuatu yang tidak penting? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'dan lain-lain' oleh Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar?.

"Kali ini tidak pakai anggur?"

Sungmin terlompat dengan kaget dari kursinya, jantungnya berdebar dan dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Shidong di sana. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan lelah tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku belum memesan anggur." Sani tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki setengah baya itu, "Tetapi sepertinya itu menarik."

Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya ramah, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan di bar untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Sungmin yang biasa.

Anggur itupun datang, dalam gelas bening yang berkilauan, menguarkan aroma harum yang manis dan menyenangkan.

"Tahukah anda kalau anggur ini seperti laki-laki?" gumam Shindong setengah tersenyum.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shindong bingung, "Seperti laki-laki?."

"Ya. Mereka berwarna merah dan pekat diluar, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengancam. Seakan memperingatkan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Ketika anda meminumnya asal-asalan anda tidak akan bisa memahami cita rasanya, yang terasa hanya alkohol dan rasa pahit. Tetapi kalau anda bisa menyesuaikan antara aroma dan cara mencicipi yang nikmat, anda akan bisa menemukan intisari yang berpadu, rasa yang manis dan aroma yang menggoda. Itu sama dengan laki-laki, di luar begitu mengancam tetapi ketika anda bisa menanganinya dengan benar, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Sungmin meresapi kata-kata Shindong dan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya. Filosofi lelaki dan anggur merah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya untuk novelku." Gumamnya ceria, membuat Shindong terkekeh.

"Saya akan sangat tersanjung." Lelaki itu berdiri dan berpamitan, membuat Sungmin menyesal karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun." Seohyun menggenggam kedua jemari Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Seohyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Kyhyun memandang Seohyun dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Seohyun yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Kyuhyun menyentuh jemari Seohyun yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu, Seohyun seperti janjiku."

Seohyun enatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Kyuhyun? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ya Seohyun." Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka...

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Victoria pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini. Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Sani terhadap Jungmo.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini." Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Sungmin langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

"Hai." Gumam Sungmin, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Kyuhyun tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut.

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui, besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Kyuhyun terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasaya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

 _Berbunga-bunga?_

Sungmin tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Kyuhyun? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Kyuhyun turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus.

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sungmin. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua.

"Di mana Shindong?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, biasanya dia melihat Shindong dimana-mana, lelaki itu sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di lingkungan operasional cafe dan berhubungan dengan para pelanggan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang memilih menggerakkan segala sesuatunya di balik layar, melindungi dirinya dengan menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Tuan Shindong beristirahat di atas, tuan. Tadi beliau sempat turun sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengeluh pusing lagi dan ingin beristirahat."

 _Shindong? Pusing?_ Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Meskipun sudah setengah baya, Sungmin selalu penuh vitalitas dan Kyuhyunlah yang paling tahu betapa jarangnya Shindong sakit.

Mungkin kali ini Shindong benar-benar sakit, Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan itu untuk menjauh.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana, dan beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Sungmin tersenyum, "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak, " gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Kyuhyun menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Seohyun tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens.

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

 _Apakah Kyuhyun setiap hari menunggunya?_ Sungmin melirik gelisah ke arah Kyuhyun, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Kyuhyun lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Sungmin memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." Kyuhyun mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik... dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku." Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut, "Sungmin, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Sungmin bergumam pelan membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Sungmin, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?" Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Sungmin dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Sungmin, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Jungmo dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

Semua ini terlalu cepat, Sungmin membatin dalam hati, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Sungmin, dia butuh jawaban, segera. Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Kyuhyun memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Jungmo. Dan Kyuhyun juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Sungmin bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Kyuhyun, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Kyuhyun. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Sungmin".

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Pagi harinya, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Minho menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya.

Minho tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Seohyun kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Hai." Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Sungmin, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Sungmin berdiri gugup di depan Kyuhyun, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Sungmin tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Sungmin ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

 _Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala?_ Sungmin mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sungmin melangkah bersama Kyuhyun keluar. Mobil Kyuhyun sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Kyuhyun seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Kyuhyun dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Sungmin, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan." Lelaki itu meremas jemari Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi oke."

Dada Sungmin membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat. Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Sungmin sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Seohyun sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut gaun pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya. Kyuhyun memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Seohyun terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Seohyun menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Kyuhyun memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Seohyun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Younghwa karena begitu haus perhatian dari Kyuhyun, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan kyuhyun kepanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Seohyun bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Seohyun.

Ya, Seohyun tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Younghwa semata-mata karena pelarian, dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Younghwa datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi. Semua yang Seohyun lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Kyuhyun supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Kyuhyun bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Kyuhyun, dan Seohyun rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Kyuhyun.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat, _Sebentar lagi..._ desahnya dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Seohyun mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Seohyun sudah membuat janji dengan Joshua, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai cantik." Joshua langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Joshua. Seohyun memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai Joshua, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi gaun pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang." Joshua mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, kau ingin gaunmu bertaburan dengan kristal yang mahal dan berkilauan kan? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta gaun apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Joshua melirik ke arah pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Seohyun sambil lalu, "Aku ingin gaun ini yang terbaik, Joshua, harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Joshua terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Seohyun.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Seohyun berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Seohyun sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Kyuhyun sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Joshua menatap Seohyun dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Seohyun supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan, "Jadi Kyuhyun bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Seohyun dan Joshua menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya.

Joshualah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu."Oh Ya Ampun! Suho, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Thank's for review ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

" _Cinta dan penghianatan hanyalah dibatasi oleh satu garis penghalang yang bernama : kesetiaan_ "

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Joshua yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Seohyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Seohyun, membuat Seohyun menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu. Memang Kyuhyun tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Kyuhyun sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari.

"Sepertinya kau dan nona ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Suho melirik Seohyun masih tersenyum lebar, '"Ini Suho, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Seohyun kalau Suho membantumu?"

 _Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Seohyun berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga..._

"Seohyun ingin membuat gaun pernikahan yang indah, Suho. Kami sedang akan mengukur gaunnya."

Suho melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Seohyun, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Seohyun merona.

Joshua menepuk pundak Suho sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayu Seohyun, suho. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis lain."

Suho tampak tidak mempeduliskan perkataan Joshua, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Seohyun. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maaf." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Seohyun, "Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Seohyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Suho menarik Seohyun berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Seohyun berpegangan erat ke pundak Suho, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Suho.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Joshua mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Joshua selesai, Suho mendudukkan Seohyun lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Seohyn.

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Joshua, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Seohyun masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Siang itu Sungmin sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Guixian di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju.

Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sungmin.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Kyuhyun namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, "Hai Guixian, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sungmin melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Guixian malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?.

"Aku membeli rokok." Guixian tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant. Dia mengira Guixian akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Sungmin mengernyit, Guixian tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Guixian.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Sungmin akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Guixian langsung menyela, "Kyuhyun akan membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Guixian mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar, Kyuhyun sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Guixian tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Guixian dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Kyuhyun bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Guixian mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Kyuhyun yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Sungmin merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Guixian, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Guixian tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Kyuhyun kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Tempat yang dipilih Guixian adalah dikios pinggir jalan dekat belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Sungmin. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Sungmin memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh _lemon squash_ yang menyegarkan. Sementara Keenan memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Guixian tertawa melihat senyum geli Sungmin ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?" Dari cerita Kyuhyun dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Kyuhyun dan Keenan bersama. Sungmin entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Guixian. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya, Guixian lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Kyuhyun, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Guixian.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Guixian menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia. "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Guixian tertawa, "Ayah kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha ayah kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan ayah dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan ayah." Guixian mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Kyuhyun membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Sungmin merenung, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa warisan utama ayah mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Guixian, seperti juga yang dikatakan Shindong, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu?." Guixian dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Sungmin, "Apakah Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk menatap Guixian bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh Astaga, dasar kyuhyun, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Sungmin, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan ayah kami. Di luar itu, Kyuhyun memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resort-resort mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Guixian mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Kyuhyun dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja," Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Sungmin ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Sungmin masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Sungmin adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun tidak begitu baik." Guxian bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Sungmin, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Kyuhyun menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Guixian tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Kyuhyun supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Kyuhyun menolaknya." Gumam Sungmin.

"Ya tentu saja Kyuhyun menolaknya, Hyungku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Guixian mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa." Sungmin memahami bagaimana kepribadian Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab." Mata Guixian tampak melembut, "Salah satu kelemahan Kyuhyun adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT ⧫⧫⧫**

Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Guixian tadi. Setelah makan siang Guixian harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Guixian sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Sungmin meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Victoria di sana.

"Kenapa Vic, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Victoria tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Victoria sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa DVD terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD komedi romantis yang dibintangi Adam Sandler dan Jennifer Aniston.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengingat Kyuhyun dan bergumam.

"Pemilik café itu..."

Victoria langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Hmmm, Kyuhyun? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan." Sungmin sudah bercerita kepada Victoria tentang kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Victoria mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Sungmin sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Victoria waktu itu.

"Yah." Sungmin mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder."

"Apa?" Kali ini Victoria hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati perempuan karena takut perempuan itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Victoria membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Victoria mengetikkan nama "Kyuhyun" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."

Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama "Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin dan Victoria ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Min."Victoria akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Setelah Victoria pulang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Victoria menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Victoria berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Kau menemui Sungmin bukan?" Kyuhyun langsung bergumam ketika Guixian membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Kyuhyun langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Guixian masih memasang wajah santai dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh Astaga Hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Sungmin, dan dia bilang Sungmin makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu Hyung." Tetapi kemudian Guixian mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh pengawal untuk mengikuti Sungmin?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Guixian bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Guixian dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Sungmin punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Sungmin lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Sungmin sementara."

Guixian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Sungmin menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Guixian dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Sungmin tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di supermarket di ujung jalan."

"Supermarket?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Guixian tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat apartemen Sungmin, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Guixian tertawa, "Oh astaga Hyung, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Sungmin di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Guixian tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Seohyun, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia takut Sungmin mengetahui tentang Seohyun sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Sunmgin pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Jungmo, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Sungmin pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Guixian. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Guixian bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "Hyung, Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Seohyun, cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Guixian memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Kyuhyun yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Seohyun sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Guixian tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terakhir, "Membereskan Seohyun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Guixian, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitikpun dengan Sungmin. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku." Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Guixian dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Guixian menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

Guixian sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Sungmin, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Sungmin jelas bukan tipenya. Guixian sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Sungmin hanya agar Kyuhyun tergerak untuk mengejar Sungmin lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seohyun.

Sudah sejak awal Guixian tidak suka dengan Seohyun, perempuan itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Kyuhyun dan berhasil memilikinya. Guixian merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Seohyun kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Guixian harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Kyuhyun.

Sungmin adalah kesempatan terbaik Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Guixian takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Guixian mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Sungmin juga, lalu mengajak Kyuhyun bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

Rencananya berhasil. Kyuhyun sekarang mengejar Sungmin dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Guixian hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Seohyun dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Oh ya, disini cerita ini ada salah cast. Sebelumnya ada nama castnya 'Minho' dan 'Suho' yang menjadi sahabat dekat kyuhyun. Itu nama yang saya pakai yaitu 'Suho'. Maaf untuk kesalahan yang saya lakukan *bow**

 **Thanks for reviews guys ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

" _Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku, Sesederhana itulah aku menginginkanmu."_

 **-RED NIGHT-**

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Sungmin yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia datang bulan dan dia selalu sedikit merasakan nyeri di perut bawahnya ketika sedang haid. Diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Sungmin?" suara Kyuhyun yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Kyuhyun." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Eh tidak..." Sungmin bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"mau ku antar ke dokter?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Sungmin menelan ludahnya, "Ini sakit perempuan.."

"Sakit perempuan?" Dari suaranya Sungmin bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. sakit perempuan setiap bulan."

Hening. Tampak Kyuhyun berusaha menelaah kata-kata Sungmin, tetapi kemudian dia sadar.

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa geli karena sekarang Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf ya. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung di hari pertama, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Kyuhyun bergumam, "Aku ke sana?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan kesana." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup teleponnya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Kyuhyun berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Sakit begini hanya bisa disembuhkan kalau berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Sungmin datang. Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Kemarilah, berbaringlah di sini.

Sejenak Sungmin ragu, tetapi senyuman Kyuhyun tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya sakit. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh. Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Kyuhyun membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Sungmin mengantuk.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun..." suara Sungmin melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Kyuhyun duduk di sana, mengamati Sungmin yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki perempuan ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada perempuan manapun. Perempuan ini adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Kyuhyun rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan Sungmin di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin yang telelap dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Kyuhyun...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Sungmin bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sakit perutmu?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Sungmn duduk dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Kyuhyun kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Sungmin, dan memasak.

Sungmin sejenak termangu, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Sungmin sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Gumam Sungmin pelan dari sofa.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Sungmin, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut,

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Dan Kyuhyun memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda.

Sungmin terkekeh geli, dan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika kembali rambut Kyuhyun basah dan dia tampak segar. Sungmin sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Kau Suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun duduk di seberang Sungmin di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Kyuhyun di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens, "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Sungmin tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan barulah Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ini tidak lucu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut.

Kyuhyun masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Sungmin, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Sungmin, "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan." Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Sungmin dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Sungmin terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Guxian berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Kyu? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Sungmin, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin, mencegah ketika Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Sungmin tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kalau dari awal Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Sungmin akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik.

Dan bahkan Sungmin bisa membayangkan kata-kata Kyuhyun itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Sungmin, _Happy Ending_ , seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya cepat ketika Suho memasuki ruangannya. Suho memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Suho adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Suho terkekeh, "Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Seohyun sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Suho menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Kyuhyun sudah menduga bahwa Seohyun tidak akan mampu bertahan. Perempuan itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Seohyun tidak mencintainya, mungkin perempuan itu hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Seohyun."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Ketika Kyuhyun datang, Seohyun sangatlah gugup. Kyuhyun sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Seohyun... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Suho hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Kyuhyun akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Seohyun untuk bisa memiliki Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Seohyun hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Suho, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Kyu." Seohyun memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Seohyun, kuharap kau mengerti."

Seohyun mendesah sedih, "Selalu seperti ini, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Seohyun langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Seohyun agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Seohyun berteriak, dan berurai air mata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Seohyun itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

" _Well_ kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

Lalu dengan marah Seohyn memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdiri di teras itu.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sungmin sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Victoria pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Kyuhyun di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Sungmin teringat, bahwa Kyuhyun selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Sungmin membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Kyuhyun di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul.

Sungmin menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Kyuhyun, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resor-resor mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Sungmin tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini. Dengan tertarik Sungmin membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Kyuhyun, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Sungmin membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Kyuhyun dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Sungmin berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Seo Joo Hyun.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi... Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

 _Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Sungmin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**

 **Note : Thx udah memberikan reviewnya readers ^^ . dan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, cerita ini akan selesai.. oh dan jangan lupa memberikan reviewnya guys~**


	10. Chapter 9

" _Pengorbanan adalah memberi, di dalamnya ada cinta yang menguasai."_

 _ **-RED NIGHT-**_

Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah Seohyun dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Seohyun mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Seohyun sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Suho. Apakah Seohyun pikir Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu? Apakah Seohyun pikir Kyuhyun begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Sungmin. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Sungmin yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Sungmin, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Sungmin ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

 _Sungmin? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?_

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Seohyun.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Sungmin mendongak dan Kyuhyun tercekat, tatapan mata Sungmin kepadanya penuh kemarahan... kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Seohyun.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Sungmin bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tergar, Kyuhyun melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Sungmin, dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Sungmin."

"Tidak!" Sungmin menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau sangat kejam, Kyuhyun melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Sungmin, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Apakah perempuan bernama Seohyun itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Kyuhyun tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Sungmin, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka.

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Kyuhyun menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Seohyun dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Sungmin bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu."

Hati Sungmin teriris perih, Kyuhyun sama saja dengan Jungmo, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain. Oh ya ampun! Teganya Kyuhyun melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Sungmin tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Kyuhyun, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung.

"Cukup!" Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!" beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin!" Kyuhyun setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Sungmin dan menahannya. Tetapi Sungmin yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Ah!" Suara perempuan itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Sungmin mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia telah menabrak seorang perempuan karena kalutnya, dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di gaun putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Perempuan yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, batin Sungmin dalam hati, dia pasti perempuan bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti oleh laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sungmin lembut, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya.

Perempuan cantik itu melirik noda di gaun Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Sungmin menganggukkan kepala kepada perempuan itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya.

Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Jungmo mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan.

 _Karena Sungmin sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sangat dalam._

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Shindong datang membawakan handuk untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Kyuhyun termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Seohyun kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Sungmin mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Sungmin.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk. "Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Guixian melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu murung."Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Kyuhyun melirik Guixian dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Guixian tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyuhyun, "Baru kali ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seorang perempuan." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir melihatmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang perempuan menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Guixian terkekeh, "Tidak ada perempuan lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Kyuhyun. Kecuali Sungmin."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu tentang Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan eoh?" Guixian melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Kyuhyun untuk Seohyun. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Kyuhyun meringis pedih, "Sungmin dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Guixian, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Kyuhyun membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Dan Guixian duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar perempuan yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Guixian berdiri di depan pintu rumah Seohyun, menunggu. Seohyun muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak dan melihat bahwa Guixian yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Seohyun tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejap pun dia menyangka bahwa Guixian akan datang menemuinya. Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Guixian dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Seohyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun, toh wajah mereka sama... Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Guixian, Guixian yang mudah tertawa, Guixian dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat SEOHYUN berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Kyuhyun . kyuhyun terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Guixian sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Seohyun harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Guixian menatap Seohyun dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Seohyun sebelumnya karena Guixian selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun." Guixian bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Seohyun dalam-dalam, membuat Seohyun mengernyit.

Ketika Seohyun bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, Guixian hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Seohyun mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Guixian, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Guixian. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Guixian kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah... Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Seohyun kepada Kyuhyun tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Kyuhyun bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Guixian tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Seohyun dan Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi Seohyun akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Seohyun bergumam, mendongak mentaap Guixian yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Guixian berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Seohyun, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Seohyun memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Guixian itu. Apa maksud Guixian sebenarnya?

Guixian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan.

"Aku mencintaimu Seohyun, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Kyuhyun. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?" Seohyun benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Guixian. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Guixian adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Kyuhyun dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Kyuhyun akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Seohyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Guixiannya! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Seohyun sesungguhnya adalah Guixian.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Seohyun masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga melihat senyum lembut Guixian kepadanya.

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Seohyun, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada perempuan manapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya." Guixian menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Seohyun, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Kyuhyun dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Seohyun, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Guixian erat-erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Keenan membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Guixian, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Seohyun tidak melihat wajah Guixian yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Guixian sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Kyuhyun, membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Guixian membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Kyuhyun yang paling berat. Pemandangan Kyuhyun yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Seohyun, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Guixian bergumam di pintu, menyadari Sungmin di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Guixian berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Kyuhyun, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Sungmin, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Kyuhyun yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Sungmin dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati." Guixian mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sungmin tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Guixian tentang Kyuhyun, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sani membuka pintu dan menatap Keenan dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Guixian meringis menerima sikap dingin Sungmin, "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Sungmin menatap Guixin, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan.

" _Well_? " tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Guixian belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Guixian mendesah, "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Seohyun, tunangan Kyuhyun." Guixian melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Sungmin ketika nama Seohyun disebut, "Seohyun dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Seohyun menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima Seohyun. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintai Seohyun. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Seohyun di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan." Guixian mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Seohyun, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Seohyun tahu betul kelemahan Kyuhyun, dia tahu Kyuhyun mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan? Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, _Apakah sebelumnya Kyuhyun juga pernah mengkhianati Seohyun?_

"Seohyun yang mengkhianati Kyuhyun." Guixian bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Sungmin, "Kyuhyun sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Seohyun yang manja. Seohyun yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Younghwa Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Sungmin terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Seohyun menangis, datang kepada Kyuhyun, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Kyuhyun. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Seohyun memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Sungmin teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Seohyun adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan...

"Seohyun keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Kyuhyun seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Seohyun, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Seohyun tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

 _Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Kyuhyun._ Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Sungmin. Kasihan Kyuhyun... lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Guixian tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Sungmin, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Kyuhyun hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Seohyun karena aku tidak mau dia menderita... Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Sungmin."

Guixian memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan perempuan manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri." Guixian mengamati Sungmin, " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Sungmin terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Kyuhyun kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

 _Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan perempuan lain._

Guixian menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Seohyun."

Sungmin menatap bingung ke arah Guixian, "Mengatasi Seohyun? Apa maksudmu?"

Guixian menatap Sungmin dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Kyuhyun menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Seohyun, mengetahui kelemahan Kyuhyun adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya... Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu...?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Guixian itu.

"Yang dicintai Seohyun sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Guixian terkekeh, "Aku mendatangi Seohyun pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Guixian? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Kyuhyun, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasa pun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Seohyun.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Guixian tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mendapatkannya."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Sepeninggal Guixian, Sungmin masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Halo Sungmin?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Kyuhyun memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah kita bertemu di cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung . . .**


	11. Chapter 10

" _Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang menenun kebahagiaan."_

 _-_ **RED NIGHT-**

 **::**

Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat.

"Sungmni." Gumam Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam ketika perempuan itu duduk di depannya, "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Kyuhyun."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Guixian memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Seohyun. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun . Guixian memberitahu Sungmin? Semuanya? Apa maksud Guixian? Selama ini Kyuhyun masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Guixian juga menyukai Sungmin. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Sungmin dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Guixian sama saja membantu Kyuhyun?.

"Apa yang Guixian beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu. Dia yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Kyuhyun telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Seohyun sama sekali?" suara Kyuhyun menjadi serak.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Jungmo. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Kyuhyun mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Seohyun. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..." Kyuhyun mendesah, "Setiap melihat Seohyun aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa... Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, apalagi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak pernah... Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Sungmin tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Seohyun." Kyuhyun tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku laki-laki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang seohyun membuat Sungmin teringat akan kata-kata guixian, wajahnya berubah serius.

"guixian.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Seohyun."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Seohyun adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "seohyun mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Guixian. Dia tidak serius menanggapi Seohyun, hingga Seohyun berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Dan seohyun menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah wanita yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Guixian menceritakan pengkhianatan Seohyun kepadaku." Gumam Sungmin dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah kyuhyun tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai seohyun sedalam itu. Dan kurasa seohyun juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Guixian."

"Guixian mengetahui itu Kyuhyun, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Seohyun dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi seohyun dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terperanjat, menatap Sungmin dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Guixian merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya."

"Guixian mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka guixian yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya kyuhyun. Dan seohyun menerima lamaran guixian, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga." kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari seohyun. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat guixian yang terjebak bersama seohyun selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Guixian akan sangat tersiksa, dan kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan guixian menanggung semuanya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Azka mengetuk pintu apartemen Guixian dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Guixian membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Guixian mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Guixian dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sungmin, kau melamar Seohyun."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Guixian, "Oh. Ya hyung, maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Seohyun berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Guixian." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Seohyun, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Guixian, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Guixian tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kyuhyun, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Kyuhyun keras.

Guixian mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau hyungku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Guixian. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Guixian egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Seohyun." Gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Guixian menatap kyuhyun dengan bingung, "Tidak ada cara lain , inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Sungmin, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Seohyun tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Guixian sambil tersenyum masam.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Seohyun dengan menggunakan ."

"Suho? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Suho yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Seohyun dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Kyuhyun tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Seohyun dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Seohyun benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Guixian bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan suho, bahkan suho bilang seohyun tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. seohyun mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang." Guixian mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku, aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi aku."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Guixian pelan.

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Guixian."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan dengan penuh perasaan, lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Guixian ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Sungmin dulu itu, kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Guixian terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun mencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Guixian akhirnya tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Guixian, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Suho untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Guixian menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Guixian menanggung semuanya untuknya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Guixian mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Suho terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Kyuhyun berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Suho, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Guixian, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seohyun akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Suho tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan Guixian." Suho mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Guixian."

Gawat. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Suho sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Suho bergumam misterius, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memperhatikaannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau selidiki Kyuhyun, karena kupikir Seohyun membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di panti jompo, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluarga kami dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya." suho memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah dipakai. Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Seohyun, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam... aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Dan aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Seohyun akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini. Tetapi mungkinkah Seohyun membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan, yah, mungkin sekali seohyun membohonginya, kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab kyuhyun terhadap seohyun. Dan jika seohyun tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Seohyun dan meminta informasi." Suho bergumam memberi usul.

Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Kyuhyun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Guixian datang mengunjunginya bersama Seohyun, Suho sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hai Hyung." Guixian masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Seohyun, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum masam.

"Hai Guixian." Kyuhyun menatap Guixian dan Seohyun bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari, Seohyun, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama. Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Kyuhyun." Seohyun tampak gugup, Kyuhyun tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Seohyun merasa takut. Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Kyuhyun sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Kyuhyun sendiri. Tetapi Keenan sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Dan lagipula, Seohyun berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya. Guixianlah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa memiliki Guixian di tangannya, Seohyun tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Guixianlah yang angkat bicara, lalu dia meremas pundak Seohyun dengan lembut dan menenangkan Seohyun. "Katakan kepada Kyuhyun, Seohyun."

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dan Guixian berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?".

Seohyun meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Kyuhyun, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun engangkat alisnya, "Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Seohyun?"

Seohyun melirik ke arah Guixian dan tersenyum ketika melihat Guixian menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Kyuhyun, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Guixian melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Guixian."

 _Kurang Ajar_. Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Seohyun menganggapnya sebagai pengganti tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Kyuhyun untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Seohyun bertekad membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Wanita ini memang egois dan licik... sangat licik dan Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Suho tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Suho benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Guixian.

"Kau melamar Seohyun?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Guixian yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Aku melamarnya Hyung. Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Seohyun tidak mencintaimu. Seohyun mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Guixian, Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau mengerti." Seohyun menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Guixian dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Guixian, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

" _Well_ kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Seohyun hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Kyuhyun itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Guixian dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kyuhyun bergumam lembut kepada Sungmin. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Sungmin, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton TV. Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Guixian, pertemuannya dengan Suho, dan kedatangan Guixian bersama Seohyun ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Sungmin, Lelaki bebas yang bisa kau miliki."

Sungmin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat,

"Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Sungmin, sekarang ataupun nanti." Kyuhyun mendongakkan dagu Sungmin, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi perempuan pertama yang kupuja dipagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau sangat romantis." Sungmin terkekeh ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya, "Dan aku suka."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada Guixian yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Sungmin tertawa, "Menurutku au cukup puitis untukku.." Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun?"

"Mengenai Seohyun?" kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Well aku menganggap info dari Suho perlu ditindak lanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Guixian dan dia setuju untuk bersama-sama menemui dokter pribadi Seohyun besok."

"Kalau Seohyun memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Seohyun ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Sungmin merenung.

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Seohyun selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Seohyun, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi kebohongan Seohyun. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Guixian akan membuatnya bicara."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Seohyun langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun. "Tetapi ayah Seohyun memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa Seohyun sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Seohyun akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya." Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang Seohyun seperti putri saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Guixian dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Seohyun selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Seohyun, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Seohyun menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Seohyun membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Guixian menjemput Seohyun untuk makan malam bersama, Seohyun sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Seohyun menoleh kepada Guixian dengan tatapan manja.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya mesra.

Guixian tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Kyuhyun, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Kyuhyun akan ada di sana?" Seohyun mengeryitkan keningnya. Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Guixian melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Mereka lalu memasuki Garden Cafe itu, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Seohyun sedikit kecewa.

Bukankah keluarga Kyuhyun dan Guixian memiliki banyak rumah makan bintang lima? Kenapa Guixian malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai gaun terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Guixian akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah. Seohyun mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda keemasan di kerah dan lengannya. Gaun ini sangat mahal, pesanan khusus, tetapi tentu saja gaun ini sangat pantas dipakai di perayaan pertunangannya dengan Guixian. Seohyun melirik cincin di tangannya dengan bahagia.

Cafe itu cukup ramai, kelihatan dari luar. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Guixian mendorong kursi roda Seohyun dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Guixian menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Seohyun supaya pas di sana. Dan Shindonglah yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan Guixian, makan malam istimewa yang tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Shindong menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Seohyun memerah karena bahagia dan dia menatap Guixian dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Guixian tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Guixian tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Guixian menawarkan kepada Seohyun.

"Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Seohyun sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari. Tetapi Guixian tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Seohyun, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Guixian mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Seohyun memerah ketika memahami maksud Guixian. Dia dan Guixian akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Guixian berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi. Padahal Seohyun sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki. Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Suho kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Suho menciumnya dulu, Seohyun tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Suho masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Guixian, Seohyun akhirnya memilih menjauhi Suho karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan Guixian.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Guixian terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Shindong, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Shindong datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

"Hmm kopi ini aromanya nikmat, Shindong dan sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya." Guixian bergumam ketika Shindong mendekat, sementara itu Shindong tertawa menanggapinya. Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Guixian, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Seohyun.

Guixian langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Seohyun! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Seohyun menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidikmembayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Seohyun menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Guixian, ketika menyadari bahwa Guixian dan Shindong sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal... Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." seohyun berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Guixian. Bahkan pelayan setengah baya sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela.

"Menjelaskan apa Seohyun? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Kyuhyun, aku dan semua orang?"

"Bukan begitu..." Seohyun meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Guixian, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Guixian bersedekap, menatap Seohyun dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Kyuhyun."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" seohyun berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Guixian?" Seohyun mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Guixian? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Guixian mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Seohyun." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Seohyun, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun dari cengkeraman perempuan licik sepertimu. Hyungku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Seo Joo Hyun."

Airmata meleleh dari wajah Seohyun, dia menatap Guixian dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Guixian? Aku mencintaimu!"

Guixian memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Seohyun sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan Hyungku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Guixian..." Seohyun berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Guixian tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Supir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Seohyun dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Lalu Guixian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Seohyun yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Kyuhyun berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Seohyun pergi ke luar dengan di antar Shindong yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

 _Selesailah sudah._

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Guixian datang dan mengajak Seohyun makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Seohyun yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini. Dan itu semua sepadan. Seohyun sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Sungmin. Suara Sungmin yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

"Hallo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, Sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

Kyuhyun melihat Guixian yang sedang bercanda dengan Shindong di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Dia mendekati mereka.

"Hai Hyung." Senyum Guixian tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Guixian, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku."

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Guixian mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai bayarannya."

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silahkan kalau kau tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Sungmin."

Guixian dan Shindong saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe. Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya.

⧫⧫⧫ **RED NIGHT** ⧫⧫⧫

"Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sungmin menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Kyuhyun memang telah menanggung beban berat begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia. Sungmin berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun sebisanya. Sedapat mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan senang dia memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih Sungmin." Bisiknya penuh cinta.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Sungmin sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Sungmin memilikinya, mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi,"

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Untuk menikah." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. eh aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Sungmin tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Kyuhyun melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Sungmin kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Kyuhyun membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Sungmin.

"Maukah kau menikahiku sayang? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?".

Tentu saja Sungmin mau, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menyadari bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, menjelang hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **END**


	12. Epilog

" _Kau menggenggam hatiku dari saat pertama, dan akan selalu begitu, selamanya."_

EPILOG

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu di perusahaan, tetapi bukan untuk pekerjaan kantoran. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, seperti membantu dekorasi restoran dan kamar-kamar di hotelmu." Gumam Guixian sambil membanting tubuhnya di sofa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Kau bisa melakukannya sejak dulu, tetapi tidak kau lakukan. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku bosan." Guixian merenung, "Hidup seperti ini memang menyenangkan pada awalnya, tanpa beban, bisa berbuat semau kita. Dan bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi bisa tetap hidup mewah." Guixian terbahak, "Tetapi kemudian aku bosan, hidupku terasa hampa, tidak ada tujuan yang bisa kucapai. Aku menjalani hidupku seolah-olah hanya untuk menghabiskan hari, dan tidak bermakna."

"Hidupmu itu adalah hidup yang diimpikan banyak orang lain, dan sekarang kau bosan." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas."

Guixian tertawa lagi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Kyuhyun yang ketus, "Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari aku harus melihatmu dan kemudian melihat diriku. Dan aku menyadari betapa tidak bermaknanya hidupku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Guixian, "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat dari hidupku?"

"Bahwa kau sangat bahagia." Guixian tersenyum, "Bahwa kau mempunyai tujuan hidup yang paling utama, membahagiakan Sungmin. Bahwa kau merasa bahwa hidupmu begitu berarti sejak Sungmin ada di sisimu."

"Aku memang bahagia." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh cintanya ketika membayangkan Sungmin.

Mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin kedepan kedua orangtuanya, membuat mereka terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Tetapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia berakhir sebagai menantu kesayangan dan kedua orang tua Sungmin begitu senang karena dia membantu Sungmin menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka pertunangan yang lama, pertunangan yang lama hanya menunjukkan ketidaksiapan, keraguan, dan ketidakyakinan. Ketika kita sudah menemukan pandangan sejiwa, saat itu juga kita harus mengikat janji serius dengannya.

Kalau saja boleh, mungkin minggu ini juga Kyuhyun akan menikahi Sungmin, mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, karena mereka hidup di dalam masyarakat bukan di dunia mereka sendiri. Selain itu Kyuhyun ingin menghormati Sungmin dalam pernikahan yang layak dan indah. Persiapan persta sudah dilakukan, semua akan siap dan sempurna satu bulan lagi, di tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Aku berusaha mencari bahagia sepertimu di dalam diriku, tetapi yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan." Guixian mencetuskan pikirannya, membuat Kyuhyun tergugah dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Guixian dengan serius, "Kau hanya perlu menemukan seorang perempuan dan jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk mengalami seperti aku."

"Sayangnya aku belum seberuntung dirimu." Guixian mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah aku ingin bekerja, membantumu di perusahaan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak adiknya dengan sayang, "Perusahaan ini sudah lama menunggumu untuk bergabung di sini. Kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini."

⧫⧫⧫ **Red Night** ⧫⧫⧫

Mereka duduk bersama di cafe itu dengan Sungmin menatap laptopnya. Perempuan itu mengernyit dengan serius ketika mengetikkan kata-kata di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun yang bertopang dagu menatapnya terkekeh geli,

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu ketika mengetik cerita? Lupa akan segalanya?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata bersalah, "Oh.. astaga.. maafkan aku. Aku mengabaikanmu ya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang duduk di sini dan menatapmu."

Sungmin cemberut menatap Kyuhyun, "Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Pekerjaan yang paling nikmat di dunia adalah mengamatimu." Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah merenung, "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadamu."

' _Ada rahasia lagi?'_ Tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berdebar, berharap bahwa apapun itu yang diakui Kyuhyun kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tentang Jungmo." Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan menyesal.

 _Ada apa dengan Jungmon?_ Sungmin merenung, nama itu sudah hampir dilupakannya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa mengenang Jungmo dengan senyum samarnya, menganggap Jungmo hanyalah salah satu kesalahan di masa lalunya, yang membuatnya belajar untuk mengobati diri dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti ingat kan bahwa Jungmo dipindahkan pekerjaannya ke tempat yang jauh sehingga dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah bercerita kepada Kyuhyun bahwa Jungmo sudah tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi.

" _Well_." Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh penyesalan, "Semua itu terjadi atas campur tanganku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Jungmo ternyata bekerja di salah satu anak cabangku. Jadi aku memangil _GM-_ ku di sana dan memintanya memberikan Jungmo promosi yang bagus sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia 'dibuang menjauh' dengan halus."

Sungmin ternganga, _Kyuhyun ada dibalik semua hal itu?_

"Kau melakukan semua itu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak malu, dan dia kemudian tertawa geli, "Terimakasih Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah dengan menyingkirkan Jungmo jauh dari sini. Sungguh Kyuhyun, kau adalah penyelamat hidupku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan merasa senang, kemudian dia menatap Sungmin dengan mesra, "Dan kau juga penyelamat hidupku, Sungmin." Jemarinya meraih jari Sungmin yang mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya dan mengecupnya lembut, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu sebulan lagi hari pernikahan kita."

Sungmin tertawa, "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru, tidakkah kau lihat orangtuaku hampir pingsan karena terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba melamarku?" Sungmin tersenyum malu, "Ibuku bahkan menemuiku diam-diam dan bertanya apakah aku hamil."

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kenapa pernikahan buru-buru selalu dikonotasikan dengan kehamilan?"

"Karena biasanya itulah yang terjadi." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin lekas memilikimu, secara resmi. Kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Itu saja."

"Dan itu akan terjadi sebulan lagi." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, "Lalu kita akan berakhir dengan _happy ending."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Bukan berakhir sayang, kita baru akan memulai segalanya, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku, kau, dan calon anak-anak kita nanti."

 _Calon anak-anak kita nanti..._

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkannya, dia bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun menggendong dan menyayangi anak-anak mereka. Dunia di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Mereka sudah saling memiliki sejak mereka bertatapan dan saling menyapa. Dan segala sesuatunya yang terjadi setelah itu semakin menyatukan mereka berdua. Karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

 **END**


End file.
